


Bath Time

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absolute voice kink, Anal Sex, Anger, Bath, Bubbles - Freeform, Death Threats, Fear, M/M, Massage, make-up sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb prepares a surprise for when Jim arrives home after an awful meeting.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ladycorvidae for indulging me once again. It does seem to be that everything we touch turns into angst or porn or both.  
> As far as we can tell, this doesn't really have a Verse it fits in, and to me at least, I'm not sure it belongs in 'Watch the World Burn'

_Are you ever coming home? SM_

Jim sighed and sent off a text. **_Yes, coming home as soon as I can. Meeting dragged. /Boring./ JM_**

_Excuses, excuses. SM_

He rolled his eyes. **_It had to be done, as much as I loathe it. JM_**

_And you left me here. Again. /Again/, Boss. SM_

**_I hardly need my sniper at a meeting where we're discussing the fucking /wallpaper/ of what_ _should go in the boardroom of our meeting house. As I said... /boring./ JM_**

_...why the hell did you even /have/ that meeting? SM_

**_Because the Boss of All Bosses has decided that he wants to make us suffer and leaving is_ _punishable by a .38 cal slug to the back of the head. JM_**

_Since when do you report to someone else? SM_

**_Since I have yet to kill the fucker and take his place. JM_ **

_Needs to happen and soon. You're too stressed, Jimmy. SM_

**_Tell me about it. I just want to come home and take a nap. Or a bath. Or both. JM_ **

_How about a game of 'Find the Tiger'? SM_

Jim raised an eyebrow and smirked. **_Oh... that sounds like a good idea. My own treasure hunt. JM_**

_Yes, indeed. Perhaps there will even be /bubbles/ involved. SM_

He snickered. Naughty boy, his lover. _S **o, dig for you through the mountain of bubbles you put in the bath. I see. JM**_

_Heeeeey, no fair. I didn't even tell you where you'd have to look! SM_

Jim snorted. **_It's easy to figure out when you said 'bubbles', Tiger. I'll still enjoy looking for you, though. JM_**

_You have a very happy Tiger here. The water's so waaaaaarm. And I'll be well hidden. Bet you can't fiiiiiind meeeeeee. SM_

Jim walked through the door of the flat he and Sebastian shared. "Bet you I caaaaaaan," he sing-songed, knowing that Seb would hear him.

Snickering, the blonde chucked his mobile into the laundry basket and slipped into the tub. The consulting criminal made his way to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. He let out a slow, sliding whistle as he surveyed the impressive claw-footed tub in the bathroom. "Jesus, Seb. You weren't kidding when you said 'bubbles'. Did you use an entire bottle?"

 _Yep_ , he thought, sneaking a breath from a bubbly section facing away from Jim and holding as still as possible. The younger man smirked as he saw the mountain of bubbles move slightly. "Pity you're hiding. Otherwise you'd be able to watch me strip. Peel my way out of my clothes... one piece at a time," he drawled, deliberately teasing.

He couldn't help the involuntary shudder as his mind supplied the images and his cock grew hard... _happy Tiger indeed_. The smaller man shed his shirt and undid his trousers, sliding out of his pants as well. He sauntered over to the tub and plunged an arm into the mass of foam, groping around until he got what he wanted. "Found you," he purred, squeezing gently.

Seb swallowed an inordinate amount of water and bubbles, coughing and spluttering as he surfaced. Jim laughed. "Oooh, did Tiger forget that he's a kitty and not a Tiger _shark_?" he crooned, mock sympathy lacing his voice.

"Sh-shut up, you f-f-fucker," he coughed, bubbles covering his head and shoulders, his arousal still trapped in Jim's grip

That made Jim laugh even harder. "You l-look like some kind of frosted dessert!" he gasped out. Then he remembered what he had in his hand and began to stroke upwards, tugging gently.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," the blonde groaned, slipping in the water and sliding back under; at the same time, he reached up and _yanked_ on Jim's arm.

The smaller man hissed as his chest collided into the cast iron side of the tub. " _Fuck_ , Seb, what are you trying to do, dislocate my shoulder and cut me in half? I'm planning to join you, so no rush..."

The other hand came out of the water, lifting and dragging Jim into the water, under the bubbles. Jim coughed and spluttered as he resurfaced. "I said _no rush_ , moron!"

Chuckling, Sebastian surfaced, spitting a spray of water right into Jim's face. "But this is more fun!"

The criminal glared at his sniper, then smirked. "Fun indeed," he murmured, finding his lover's arousal once more and squeezing again, a little harder this time.

"Yeeeeeeeeees, just like that... glad you're h-home! Boss."

"Glad to _be_ home, Sebby," he purred, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of Seb's cock.

The blonde could feel his toes curling as he drifted closer to his younger lover. "J-just gonna w-wank me and l-leave me?" he teased

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"On what you're going to do to _me_. I can't be the one doing all the work here."

Dunking his head to clean off the majority of the bubbles, Seb popped back up dripping wet, caught Jim's face, and kissed him hard, taking what he wanted, hard and dirty. When he broke the kiss, Jim was panting hard. "Mmmm... a fine start," he stated.

"Glad I haven't lost my touch, what with you gone all the time."

"Please, Tiger. You'd never lose your touch, with _your_ vivid imagination. However, you _would_ need several boxes of tissues..."

"Wanker," he growled, pushing Jim away and sailing backward into the mountain of bubbles behind him.

"Nooo, that'd be _you_. Although, can't say that I haven't gotten in some... practice myself. When you're on a long hit and all."

"I thought you wanted a bath. Sit still long enough and I'll even give you a massage."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "That would be lovely. Held myself so tense during that meeting to _not_ kill everyone that my shoulders are probably like granite," he said.

"Turn around, love," Seb murmured, gliding back to the middle of the tub and opening his arms and legs. Jim, for a rare occasion, did as he was told and turned so that his back was facing his lover. He moved towards Seb and settled closer to him. Wrapping his legs around the smaller man's hips, Seb dribbled some shower gel onto his hands and started working it into Jim's back, adding water every few moments to both add more bubbles and to rinse him off. "You need to relax more, you idiot."

The smaller man moaned as Seb worked. "C-can't really... too many - _ah_!- idiots in my line of work. Not you... just... - _oh God, Sebby, right there_ \- people too dumb to live."

He dug into a particularly stubborn spot in Jim's left shoulder, his own rough hands making quick work of it. "I know, my love. And I wouldn't be alive if you thought me dumb."

Jim purred and melted underneath the sniper's strong hands. "Mmm.... wouldn't kill you. Love you too much," he murmured.

"Keep saying that... I keep forgetting."

"Well, when you're done with the backrub, I'll turn around and remind you."

"Oooooo, are you gonna ride me tonight? Snog me senseless? Show me who's Boss?" he finished with a growl, washing Jim's back clean and lowering his lips to the skin of the man's neck, breathing on it until it sparked with goose bumps before kissing and licking it.

"Mmm... and what if I said I want to make sweet love to you until you're begging for more?"

"I'd say... that someone replaced you... with a sentimental replica... never heard you talk like that."

"I like to switch things up, so sue me. Keeps life _interesting_."

"You're never boring... and honestly, I'd like that."

"That being said, take your time. I need this,"

"What? My mouth on your neck?"

"Well, that, but I was talking about the massage."

Seb slipped his hand beneath the water and started working on Jim's lower back, slowly grinding his knuckles into the skin and muscles that needed to relax. The consulting criminal shivered and stiffened before going almost boneless in his lover's arms. "Ohhhh, Sebby... you should be a masseuse on the side," he groaned.

"Pick up a bit of extra cash? You'd monopolize all my clientele."

"Maaaybe. Or not." Then he grinned. "And you can work on _ladies_ as well," he teased.

"Puhlease. Like I want anyone else when I have _you_ ," the sniper hissed, biting Jim's neck as he braced the man against his legs and _pressed_ , cracking his back. Jim decided to have a bit of fun.... he went totally limp, slipping under the water without a sound.

It took all of a second for panic to sink in, Sebastian diving under the water and hauling the man back up. "Jim? Jimmy? Magpie? JIM!!!!!"

He fought very hard to keep from laughing, his face blank, almost shocked.

"No... oh no... _no_."

He couldn't help it... he snickered.

The blonde barely registered the sound at first, the tears burning his skin, and then he felt Jim's chest moving. "You. Sick. _Fuck_."

That did it. Jim howled with laughter, clutching his sides. "Oh, Tiger, you should have _seen_ your _face_."

He snarled, shoving Jim away and climbing from the tub, slipping slightly on the floor as he grabbed his towel, blinking the remaining tears from his eyes. Jim frowned and got out, pulling the drain on the tub, following Sebby after grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Seb... Sebby... _Sebastian_..."

"Go the fuck away."

"No."

"Then leave me alone. I d-don't want to talk to you, you arsewipe."

Jim's frown deepened; he'd really fucked up. He caught up with his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Seb.... Seb, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Let- _go_ -of-me!"

" _No_."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to apologize and make you feel _better_ , you twit!"

"You pretended I'd _killed_ you!"

"Not killed! Possibly paralyzed, but not killed!"

"You weren't breathing, your gaze glassy, you weren't moving, now let. me. GO!"

"I said _no_. I'm not going to."

"Then I'm gonna start blubbering all over you."

"Like I care."

The sniper sank to the floor, his legs giving out as he started to cry, angry tears, scared tears, relieved tears. Jim sank with him, drawing the larger man's face into his shoulder, rubbing his back. "Shhhh.... let it all out, Tiger. I'm here, I've got you."

"You're a s-s-sick s-s-onofab-bitch, y'know th-that? Th-that's n-not funny. I'm s'possed t'protect you."

"I'm sorry, Tiger. You're right... that was a joke in very poor taste."

"Fuck right it w-was... I sh-should leave, leave r-right now."

"NO. Don't you _dare_..." If his voice sounded panicky, Jim didn't note it.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I need you... because I _love_ you. Stay.... please, Sebby... _stay_..."

The blonde bit his lip, shifting in Jim's grip to face the man, shocked to see how... how _frightened_ he looked.

"I... I couldn't bear it if you left..." the consulting criminal said, slightly choked.

"Really? The great James Moriarty attached to another human being?"

Jim glared, then looked infinitely sad. "Yes. I _do_ have a heart, despite there being rumors to the contrary."

"Promise you'll never make me think I hurt you again. _Swear_ on something that matters."

Jim swallowed. "I swear. I swear it on my life."

The blonde searched Jim's eyes for a long minute before pulling him into a searing kiss, desperation and terror and relief all woven together. Jim kissed back, winding his fingers into Seb's wet hair, returning the kiss with everything he could muster.

After several long minutes, Sebastian broke it, taking sharp breaths through his nose as he pressed their foreheads together. "You _can't_ do that to me when I'm sworn to protect you, love."

He nodded, breathing just as hard. "I won't. Not again. I'm sorry, my love."

Scooping Jim into his arms, Seb cradled him to his chest, holding him as tight as he could without injuring the man. "You _ever_ make me think I've hurt you again, I'll leave. I swear by my bond to you, my love for you, and my loyalty."

"All right, Tiger. All right," Jim murmured, holding the other man to him just as tightly.

"So long as you understand."

"I do."

"Good. Now then... I still want you... but got rather interrupted before. I want you close, as close as possible. You're _mine_ , Jimmy."

Jim purred, the sound half a growl. "Mmm, and you are _mine_ , Sebastian."

"Don't want to belong to anyone else anymore."

He snorted. "Like I'd share you with anyone."

"You never know. You change your mind so frequently"

"True. But not without careful consideration."

"Really? I always thought it was spur of the moment"

"Sharing you would never be spur of the moment."

"Then take me for your own. What do you want from me?"

Jim snarled. " _Everything_."

"Then _take it_."

With that, the smaller man tackled his larger lover to the floor, pinning his arms above his head with a strength that belied his size, attacking Seb's neck with his lips and teeth. All the air was driven from Seb's lungs as he hit the ground, gasping and crying Jim's name as the man set into his neck, devouring him like a shark in a feeding frenzy.

Jim held Seb's wrists with one hand and rid them both of their towels with the other, grinding his hips into his lover's, feeding both their arousals. He fought, struggling in Jim's grip as the blood in his body flooded south. The water still on his body dried in the sudden exposure to the air of the room, making him shiver

"That's it, my Tiger, my love... _tremble_ for me," Jim said into Seb's ear, his Irish brogue a low purr.

His voice caught in his throat, eyes rolling back and head thunking against the floor. " _Jim_... keep talking."

The smaller man chuckled. "So you like me talking to you. Well, I love feeling how hard you are, hard for _me_. Your cock throbbing under my touch, hot and aching and wanting. I'll feel so good inside you, pounding into you, making you _scream_..."

"J-J-JIM... th-that's right... make me scream... I love you... love you in me... don't stop _talking_."

"Oooh, such a _naughty_ Tiger. Getting off from my voice. Or is it the fact that I'm talking dirty? Or a mix of both, I wonder? Either way, I have the advantage."

"S-sound goes s-straight through me... such a t-turn on... talk to me while you f-fuck me, Jim."

"Wish _granted_ ," he said, slicking himself and lining his own aching cock up to Seb's entrance, nudging the head of it inwards, slightly breaching his lover. "You want this? Tell me how much..."

"AH!!! So much... more than anything... want you in me... claiming me... Make. Me. YOURS!"

Jim growled and slowly slid inside, all the way to the hilt. He began to thrust his hips, minute little twitches and tiny circles, barely moving at all.

Seb roared with pain and pleasure as his lover buried himself, teasing him mercilessly. "MOVEGODDAMNIT!"

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I want you."

"Fair enough. You love the feeling of me going in and out of you, my cock sliding inside of you. That sweet friction, especially when I do _this_..." and Jim snapped his hips inwards, hitting Seb's prostate.

"JIMMY!!! Ah-ohplease-OW!-hanh-yes-yesyou-onlyyou- _talk_!"

The criminal began rolling his hips again, long smooth motions that had him bottoming out on every other stroke. "My Tiger... oooh... you feel so _good_ around me. So hot and so tight. Makes me want to go fast, to fuck you without mercy. But that would hurt you and I don't want my favorite thing to be damaged."

"G-go-ah!-ahead. W-want-you-t-t-to!!"

"You're sure? You want my cock that badly?"

"Want _you_."

"And you _have_ me. All of me," Jim said and sped up. He pistoned his hips hard and fast, taking one hand to stroke Seb's cock. "And here's yours... so bloody perfect, so big and thick. So hard for me. God, it's gorgeous... wet and twitching. I can feel it move every time I move inside you."

Sebastian was going red in the face, wave upon wave of pleasure and pain rolling and shooting and stabbing through him. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled his ears, his mouth going dry as he whimpered and thrashed

"Come, Tiger. _Come for me_ ," Jim purred in Seb's ear as he bottomed out and hit his prostate, stroking hard at the other man's cock all the while.

" _JAMES_!" he screamed, his orgasm rocketing through him and making him see stars as he came, covering his stomach and Jim's hand with his release.

" _Sebastian_ ," Jim panted as Seb's muscles contracted around his cock, causing him to follow. He spilled himself in great arcs inside of his lover with a low groan. The blonde managed to last through Jim's climax before completely relaxing into the floor, eyes closing and breath coming in shallow pants.

"Mmmmm... my Sebastian... that was excellent," Jim said as he pulled out.

"Yeeeeahhh... yur f'ntastic, Boss," he mumbled.

"C'mon... I think another bath is in order."


End file.
